


Prompts for Those Who Feel Like Writing

by ReaperJay



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperJay/pseuds/ReaperJay
Summary: So I’m starting this Prompt Book to help writers and fandoms create more works for the content-starved readers (like me) to enjoy.I hope you find something that’ll might inspire you to write. :>
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt
Kudos: 13





	Prompts for Those Who Feel Like Writing

**Prompt:**

Wirt never got the chance to go home and instead, after a deal with the Beast, is left to wander the woods as the Lantern-Bearer with the old god watching his every move. He discovers more secrets hidden in the woods, makes new friends, meets old ones and as his reputation of Lantern-Bearer is known; plenty of enemies. But as more of the Unknown is unravelled, the more Wirt’s life revolves around the Beast and his role with him, until it becomes undeniably clear that there’s more to their dark relationship than a mere lantern and it’s oil.

But it’s whilst navigating this intriguing intertwinement, that it’s revealed that hanging around an entity of pure eldritch horror tends to not be good for one’s humanity.

**General guidelines for this prompt:**

1\. Beast X Wirt _must_ be the main pairing. There’s far too little content of it out there and the dynamic between the two is far too interesting for the possibilities to _not_ be explored further.

2\. Keep the characters in-character, a fic becomes much more engaging when a fanon relationship is explored through the character’s canon personalities.

3\. You’re welcome to keep and change things however you want, but it’s generally a good idea to have an underage character to be aged up to a more acceptable age throughout the fic if/when you decide to get to the point of the relationship for them to be more... intimately involved with the other character(s).   
  


And that’s all from me for now, hope you feel inspired and have fun writing! c:


End file.
